


SKZ has entered the chat

by Jaeirin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Alternate Universe - College/University, Because we’re clearly lacking them, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Perfect, Possible love triangle?, You lie, changlix, chat fic, how do tags work, idk I’m not feeling very creative, idk how ship names work, mayhaps some hyunchan, minsung - Freeform, or is it chanjin?, seunginjin, some very brief minjin, stray kids - Freeform, wait i cant believe i forgot, we got our usual ships, what do you mean we’re not?, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeirin/pseuds/Jaeirin
Summary: nUt: I’m lost send helpdancing qUEEN: how did u get lost going to dominosnUt: seungmEAN ABANDONED MEnUt: HE TOOK THE PIZZA AND LEFT





	1. Welcome to our confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Idk this is what I wrote in my 3 am induced haze it’s kinda bad but whatever
> 
> Here are the usernames just in case:
> 
> nUt - Jisung  
> orange justice - Felix  
> dancing qUEEN - Hyunjin  
> saTAN - Seungmin  
> sneky snek - Jeongin

◜ 　　　　     　◝

Twink City

◟ 　　　　     　◞

nUt: yALL

 

saTAN: no

 

nUt: I AhVeNt eVeN SaId aNyThInF YeT

 

sneky snek: ur spelling mistakes say it all

 

dancing qUEEN: is this a panicked gay I hear?

 

nUt: ThIs iS uR fAoLt sEiNfMeAn

 

nUt: MaYhApS

 

**_orange justice has renamed saTAN to seinfmean_ **

orange justice: who’s seungmin I only know seinfmean

 

seinfmean: .-.

 

**_orange justice has renamed seinfmean to seungmean_ **

 

nUt: SH UT

 

nUt: NeWaYs

 

nUt: I’m lost send help

 

dancing qUEEN: how did u get lost going to dominos 

 

nUt: seungmEAN ABANDONED ME

 

nUt: HE TOOK THE PIZZA AND LEFT

 

seungmean: this is what happens when u don’t pay attention

 

seungmean: also you said and I quote

 

seungmean: you don’t have to check up on me every two seconds, I have eyes I can see you

 

seungmean: clearly that was a lie

 

dancing qUEEN: wAIT what does this have to do w/ u being a panicked gay

 

dancing qUEEN: I’m more interested in that

 

nUt: IM GETTING THERE BE PATIANT

 

nUt: sO

 

nUt: I’m lost

 

nUt: I’m just kinda walking around trying to find seungmin

 

nUt: but then

 

nUt: out of no where

 

nUt: a door attacks me

 

sneky snek: u walked into a door

 

nUt: nO IT ATTACKED ME

 

nUt: I fell bc my noodle arms were no match for this huge chunk of wood/metal

 

nUt: so I look up

 

nUt: and I see binnie hyung

 

nUt: so he helped me up and apologized all that good stuff

 

nUt: BUT THEN

 

nUt: A GOD WALKS OUT FROM BEHIND HIM

 

nUt: and I just-

 

nUt: SKBSHD

 

orange justice: binnie hyung who

 

sneky snek: he's one of the dudes u work with right

 

nUt: ye

 

seungmean: u went into panic bc someone walked by???

 

nUt: U DONT UNDERSTAND

 

nUt: HIS VISUALS ARE GODLY

 

nUt: I just-

 

**_[nUt has sent an image](https://66.media.tumblr.com/595c4d6579da7c6f88e5b96f17949412/tumblr_pb8zrh1nVi1xwkz37o1_250.jpg) _ **

seungmean: isn’t that taeyong-

 

nUt: nEwAyS

 

dancing qUEEN: yea he’s in my dance class

 

nUt: N E W A Y S

 

nUt: he and binnie hyung know each other???

 

seungmean: FINISH YOUR STORY QUICKER SOME OF US ARE STILL IN CLASS

 

nUt: ur?? classes?? are over??

 

seungmean: mine may be but jeongins isn’t

 

sneky snek: yea my phone nearly vibrated itself off the desk so could u pls hurry up

 

sneky snek: I would appreciate it (❀˙˘˙)

 

nUt: he was so nice and polite and sweet he even said hello to me and I kinda just gawked at him and I feel so stupid so now I didn’t even ask what his name was and I can’t ask binnie hyung bc he already left me at the bus stop but I was still freaking over the really handsome dude so I missed the bus someone pls come get me

 

orange justice: send me ur location I’ll come get u

 

nUt: thank

 

**_nUt shared a location._ **

**_Would you like to open Google Maps?_ **

 

orange justice: wHy

 

orange justice: hoW

 

orange justice: hOW DID YOH GET TO THE PTHER SIDE OF THE TOWN

 

nUt: b-binne hyung is that you?

 

seungmean: Disgusting

 

dancing qUEEN: I’ll send u an uber

 

orange justice: but I just left the campus (　ﾟДﾟ)

 

nUt: damn u work quick

 

dancing qUEEN: ufudcjfudhc idk I’ll ask the uber to pick you up??

 

seungmean: or he could just turn around

 

orange justice: that’s too much work

 

orange justice: the uber found me

 

nUt: my phones at 7% heLp

 

orange justice: I’m coming calm yourself

 

nUt: 6% IM PSNICKING

 

orange justice: BRO IM COMING

 

nUt: HURRY UP BRO ITS GETTING DARK

 

orange justice: WAIT FOR ME BRO

 

nUt: CANT REALLY GO ANYWHERE ELSE BUT ILL WAIT FOR U BRO

 

dancing quEEN: this is the best drama ive ever seen 10/10

 

seungmean: nah, the plots kinda boring i give it a 1/10

 

orange justice: hyunjin this is not an uber

 

orange justice: am I being kidnapped

 

dancing qUEEN: I have no clue what ur talking abt

 

orange justice: hyunjin

 

orange justice: wHo iS dRiVinG

 

dancing qUEEN: idk one of ji’s friends

 

dancing qUEEN: he gave me his number a while back??

 

orange justice: wHy aRe AlL ThE HoT GuYs sTrAiGhT Or lIkE HyUnJiN

 

orange justice: wHaTs hIs nAmE

 

dancing qUEEN: idk I wasn't paying attention

 

orange justice: hOw cOuLd yOu hAvE FoRsAkEn mE LiKe tHiS

 

seungmean: wow u know what forsaken means im surprised

 

orange justice: shut up

 

orange justice: did Jeongin die

 

seungmean: he probably turned off his phone

 

seungmean: did u forget he was in class

 

orange justice: but

 

orange justice: did Jisung die

 

nUt: 2%

 

orange justice: I THINK I SEE YOU BRO

 

nUt: WHERE ARE YOU ITS FUCKING DESERTED HERE

 

nUt: shit wait I see u

 

nUt: wAit

 

nUt: IS THAT BINNIE HYUNDG

 

sneky snek: hyundg

 

nUt: sHuT

 

orange justice: wAIT THATS IS BINNIE HYJNG

 

sneky snek: hyjng

 

orange justice: f u c k

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do pictures work. Like actually can someone tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yoh: ew he asked me to pick up one of his friends
> 
> supreme thot: is his friend
> 
> mother bear: lost
> 
> supreme thot: single
> 
> supreme thot: ...
> 
> supreme thot: is he a lost single

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoh - take a guess  
> flamiNGO - Chan  
> supreme thot - Minho  
> mother bear - Woojin

 

◜ 　　　　     　◝

Tired-ish

◟ 　　　　     　◞

 

yoh: Chan next time Ji comes for practice

 

yoh: lock

 

yoh: him

 

yoh: out

 

flamiNGO: what he do

 

yoh: he got lost getting pizza

 

supreme thot: how do you get lost getting pizza

 

mother bear: maybe he's unfamiliar with the area?

 

yoh: we all go to the same uni

 

flamiNGO: hes not exactly the smartest guy we know

 

yoh: clearly

 

yoh: anyways hyunjin asked me to pick him up

 

supreme thot: hYunJiN

 

mother bear: is he your latest conquest

 

supreme thot: suirklsk yes

 

yoh: he made me give him hyunjins number

 

yoh: chan can you go pick him up

 

flamiNGO: listen man

 

flamiNGO: I would

 

flamiNGO: but

 

flamiNGO: woojin is coming over

 

mother bear: it’s fine we can hang out another time 

 

flamiNGO: are you sure?

 

◜ 　　　　     　◝

give me

◟ 　　　　     　◞

 

sleep: I will put gyu through the garbage disposal 

 

death: you don’t own a garbage disposal

 

sleep: I’ll buy one 

 

death: you are a broke college student

 

sleep: hmmm 

 

sleep: how would gyu like to take a trip to Australia 

 

death: understood have a nice day

 

death: *date

 

◜ 　　　　     　◝

Tired-ish

◟ 　　　　     　◞

 

yoh: too late I’m in the car

 

supreme thot: that was a suspicious pause

 

yoh: ew hyunjin asked me to pick up his friend

 

supreme thot: is his friend

 

mother bear: lost 

 

supreme thot: single

 

supreme thot: ...

 

supreme thot: is he a lost single

 

flamiNGO: shut

 

yoh: the fuck

 

flamiNGO: up

 

flamiNGO: wait what

 

yoh: whoops

 

yoh: guys-

 

supreme thot: gays-

 

yoh: f u c k  h e s  c u t e

 

supreme thot: w h om 

 

yoh: h y u n j i n s  f r i e n d

 

supreme thot: send a pic

 

yoh: tf no that’s creepy

 

mother bear: can you let him drive

 

mother bear: please focus on the road

 

yoh: wait you want me to let freckles drive

 

flamiNGO: wait who is freckles

 

supreme thot: FrEcKLeS

 

mother bear: no I was talking to minho please don’t let freckles drive your car

 

yoh: too late

 

mother bear: YOU ACTUALLY LET HIM DRIVE ARE YOU INSANE

 

yoh: I was kidding

 

flamiNGO: stop texting us and drive

 

supreme thot: did u hear him dad hyunjins friend has freckles

 

supreme thot: binnie what’s his number

 

yoh: f off 

 

supreme thot: dad changbin’s being mean again

 

supreme thot: tell him sharing is caring

 

supreme thot: dad pls

 

_yoh has changed flamiNGO to dad_

 

dad: youre both grounded

 

supreme thot: might as well go all out then

 

_supreme thot has changed dad to Daddy👅💦_

Daddy👅💦: Minho you’ve been disowned 

 

supreme thot: Daddy I’ve been naughty

 

yoh: this is why I’m the favorite 

 

_supreme thot has changed yoh to bbychangbean✨🐣_

 

_bbychangbean✨🐣 has kicked supreme thot out of the chat_

 

_mother bear has added C. Minho to the chat_

 

C. Minho: um

 

mother bear: siksndg sorry wrong Minho

 

_mother bear has kick C. Minho from the chat_

 

_mother bear has added L. Minho to the chat_

 

L. Minho: not only have I been disowned I’ve been replaced I-

 

bbychangbean✨🐣: aw he’s back

 

L. Minho: fuck you too

 

L. Minho: I haven’t finished my work here yet

 

mother bear: quick changbin kick him out again

 

L. Minho: WAIT ITS NOT GOINGG TO BE BAD I PROMISE

 

mother bear: hmmm

 

_L. Minho has changed mother bear to mother dearest🐻💕_

 

mother dearest🐻💕: okay its not the worst 

 

mother dearest🐻💕: I can live with this

 

Daddy👅💦: why does he get a decent one 

 

L. Minho: bc I’m low key scared of him

 

_L. Minho has changed L. Minho to the favorite💅🏻_

 

the favorite💅🏻: my work here is done

 

bbychangbean✨🐣: lies

 

Daddy👅💦: aren’t you supposed to be driving?

 

bbychangbean✨🐣: nah

 

bbychangbean✨🐣: freckles jumped out of the car

 

the favorite💅🏻: IS HE OKAY

 

bbychangbean✨🐣: yeah I slowed down so he could

 

mother dearest🐻💕: YOU LET HIM JUMP

 

bbychangbean✨🐣: listen you would have stopped to if you heard his voice

 

bbychangbean✨🐣: like f u c k

 

the favorite💅🏻: as much as I like talking abt freckles

 

the favorite💅🏻: I need to go

 

the favorite💅🏻: my 15 page essay won’t write itself

 

mother dearest🐻💕: I thought it was 10 pages?

 

the favorite💅🏻: yea but you know ms. chae hates me with every fiber of her being

 

bbychangbean✨🐣: I can understand why

 

the favorite💅🏻: s hut

 

Daddy👅💦: go write your essay 

 

the favorite💅🏻: yes daddy

 

Daddy👅💦: Minho I’m so close to kicking you out of the chat again I swear-

 

mother dearest🐻💕: dkvdv what’s it on

 

the favorite💅🏻: inspiration 

 

the favorite💅🏻: she said she wasn’t “feeling our creativity”

 

the favorite💅🏻: that we need to “find a muse to unlock our genius”

 

the favorite💅🏻: sounds like bs but ok then

 

bbychangbean✨🐣: rip

 

the favorite💅🏻: I’ll stalk u guys later to figure out what I missed

 

bbychangbean✨🐣: I’m leaving too

 

bbychangbean✨🐣: don’t trust that both freckles and Ji will stay calm in the backseat

 

bbychangbean✨🐣: I think Ji scared him or smth

 

bbychangbean✨🐣: he’s kinda freaking out

 

bbychangbean✨🐣: whatever I’ll talk to you guys later

 

the favorite💅🏻: have fun on your date mom

 

bbychangbean✨🐣: good luck dad

 

the favorite💅🏻: use protection 

 

Daddy👅💦:oUSHDHDH YOURE BOTH DEAD TO ME


	3. K

◜ 　　　　     　◝  
  
Twink City  
  
◟ 　　　　     　◞

 

dancing qUEEN: god has abandoned me

 

dancing qUEEN: I am alone in this cruel world

 

nUt: tf tf

 

orange justice: what happened to you??

 

seungmean: he’s upset that he was placed in a different group from Jeongin and I

 

dancing qUEEN: mr choi has a vendetta against me I swear

 

seungmean: I feel bad for Jaemin

 

seungmean: he has to deal w/ u and mark

 

nUt: didn’t mark graduate??

 

orange justice: who tf is mark???

 

sneky snek: he’s a transfer from Canada

 

dancing qUEEN: can we stay on topic

 

dancing qUEEN: I am: SUFFERING

 

orange justice: Jisung u should make ur that new album title

 

nUt: lmao I’ll ask Chan

 

dancing qUEEN: I want credits

 

nUt: of course

 

nUt: I’ll ask Chan right now

 

dancing qUEEN: wait actually

 

**Create a new chat?**

 

 **_Yes_ **          **_No_ **

 

**Add B. Chan to the chat?**

 

 **_Yes_ **          **_No_ **

 

◜ 　　　　               　◝  
  
Chan I hAVE NEWS

◟ 　　　　               　◞

_B. Chan has been added to the chat._

 

H. Jisung: So I had an idea

 

B. Chan: I already don’t like this

 

H. Jisung: hear me out

 

H. Jisung: one giant mega group chat between both our friends

 

B. Chan: I was right

 

B. Chan: I don’t like this idea

 

H. Jisung: pLeAse

 

B. Chan: hmm

 

H. Jisung: I bEg

 

B. Chan: h m m

 

H. Jisung: hYunG

 

B. Chan: k

 

H. Jisung: did you just-

 

H. Jisung: How dAre yOu

 

_H. Jisung has changed H. Jisung to sQuiRreL_

 

_sQuiRrel has given B. Chan admin privileges_

 

_B. Chan has changed sQuiRrel to squirrel_

 

_B. Chan has changed B. Chan to k_

 

_k has named the chat meh_

 

squirrel: im-

 

k: bye

 

◜ 　　　　     　◝  
  
Twink City  
  
◟ 　　　　     　◞

nUt: Chan’s being rUDE

 

nUt: I eVen gAvE hIm aDmiN riGhTs

 

dancing qUEEN: wait you actually aSKED HIM

 

nUt: ofc who do u think i am

 

dancing qUEEN: I WAS KIDDINGBDHSIH

 

orange justice: what he say

 

nUt: k

 

sneky snek: ᵒᵒᶠ

 

seungmean: wait he actually agreed

 

nUt: yeet

 

sneky snek: ᵖˡᵉᵃˢᵉ ˢᵗᵒᵖ

 

dancing qUEEN: i want to d i e

 

_sneky snek has changed dancing qUEEN to deceased_

 

desceased: jisung give me admin rights i need to fix this

 

sneky snek: ᵈᵒⁿᵗ ᵈᵒ ⁱᵗ

 

seungmean: ill buy you ice cream

 

nUt: owo

 

nUt: sorry jinnie

 

deceased: H O W  C O U L D  Y O U

 

deceased: I  T R U S T E D  Y O U

 

_orange justice has given deceased admin rights._

_Welcome new admin!_

 

sneky snek: ᶠᵉˡⁱˣ ʰᵒʷ ᶜᵒᵘˡᵈ ʸᵒᵘ

 

orange justice: you didn't offer me ice cream

 

_orange justice has been changed to JUSTICE_

 

sneky snek: I-

 

sneky snek: oh no i forgot my font

 

deceased: felix i'll buy you ice cream

 

JUSTICE: have i mentioned that i love u

 

deceased: i love u too man owo

 

nUt: hAvE i beEn rEplAcEd

 

JUSTICE: BRO ITS NOT LIKE THAT

 

nUt: iT sUre soUndS liKe It iS

 

JUSTICE: BRO I COULD NEVER DO THAT

 

JUSTICE: I WAS JUST FEELING LEFT OUT I SWEAR UR MY NUMBER 1

 

nUt: BRO

 

JUSTICE: BRO

 

seungmean: d i s g u s t i n g

 

deceased: …

 

_deceased has changed sneky snek to roadkill_

 

roadkill: ⁱ ˢᵉᵉ ʰᵒʷ ⁱᵗ ⁱˢ

 

deceased: (っ◔◡◔)っ ♥

 

roadkill: ᵈⁱᵉ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when ur a multi fandom stan and u can’t go one chapter without making a reference


End file.
